The present invention generally relates to a scraping device and a system and a method for collecting a material. The scraping device may have a frame or bowl in which material is collected. The bowl may have a lip which prevents material from falling from the bowl. A first cylinder may be associated with the lip wherein a motion through which the first cylinder moves the lip is compact and efficient. Less effort may be required by the first cylinder to move the lip, and less fluid may be required to move the cylinder, than required in cylinders in known scraping devices. In addition, the scraping device may have plates attached to the frame. The plates may be pivotally attached at a first end and connected by a second cylinder at a second end, forming, for example, a triangular-shaped mechanism. Extension or retraction of the cylinder may cause the scraping device to move closer to or further away from the material to be collected. Accordingly, the scraping device of the present invention may enable efficient collection and/or transferral of materials.
Of course, construction of new roads and existing roads is required throughout the country and around the world to expedite travel for trucks, automobiles and the like. An area must be pre-treated to create a surface that is suitable for paving. If the area to be paved has soil, the soil may be broken prior to compaction or other processes. The soil may also be collected and moved to a different location.
Breaking and collection of the soil is typically performed with a scraper pulled behind, for example, a tractor. A known scraper has a frame having a bowl shape and a lip which serves as a wall to prevent soil or other materials from leaving the bowl. The lip is raised by a cylinder to allow collected material to exit the bowl. A blade is attached near the bottom of the bowl and below the lip. As the scraper is moved across an area of soil to be broken, the blade of the scraper may press into the soil, and the soil may be collected within the bowl. The lip is then lowered to prevent the material from exiting the bowl during transport of the material to another area. When the material is removed from the bowl, the cylinder raises the lip, leaving an open area in the bowl to allow removal of the material from the scraper.
In the past, many different types of scrapers have been built, including pull-scrapers, motor scrapers, twin-engine scrapers, paddle wheel scrapers, and auger scrapers. As these devices were built, their ability to raise and to lower their loads has always been somewhat inefficient because many models needed excess weight to hold themselves together structurally. This weight was in the form of a massive spreader tube and the need for draft arms to raise and to lower the load. Many scrapers incorporate massive cylinders to raise and lower the load because, with their design, they lift their loads with a rod end of a cylinder in contrast to a barrel end. As a result, a need was created for a lighter scraper that also has better hydraulic efficiency with respect to smoothness and quickness of scraper operation.
To retain loads inside the scraper bowl, a movable lip was needed. This lip needed to be adjustable for varying soils from rock to clay to gravels and sands. Many lip designs have been tried with scraper bowls. Presently, lip designs are inefficient from the aspect of being able to open a lip one hundred percent for loading and closing one hundred percent for retaining granular materials. Current lips also have many linkages that add costs to the maintenance of the scrapers. The current lip system also adds needless weight.
In addition, many scrapers have areas that become worn and are costly for the user to maintain. One of several areas is a hitch area. Another area is a roller mechanism that contacts an ejector alignment. The roller mechanism may be subject to wear on a rear track, or an upper side guide system. Specifically, steel rollers, incorporated in the roller mechanism may, contact steel tracks and cause wear to the roller mechanism. Replacement of the steel rollers and the steel tracks may become expensive.
Accordingly, a need has been created for a scraping device that functions in a reliable and efficient manner while keeping the cost of equipment, as well as scraping costs, affordable. Moreover, a need exists for a scraping device and a system and a method for collecting a material wherein the scraping device may lower the cost per ton and/or cost per yard for earthmovers as well as provide efficient collection and/or removal of materials.